


Chained

by xxFeuerFrei



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: (i couldn't help myself......), Canon Compliant, Dom!Nux, Kinda, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slit's Bouncing Bosom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux returns to the War Party after being thrown off the War Rig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just got away from me idk. 
> 
> Snick belongs to adira-tyree.

The pursuit had died down. Furiosa disappeared into the canyon and the Immortan was rallying the other War Parties to tunnel through the wreckage of the blown bridge. All of the War Boys were bouncing with ferocity and ripe to enter into Valhalla at any moment. They tried to entertain themselves by tinkering with their cars and wrestling in the moment of rest. No one could sit still. 

“Oi, Slit.” Snick kicked the lancer’s boot to get his attention, “They picked up Nux before the bridge went. Looks like he got on the Rig.” He gestured in the direction of other War Boys crowded around in a circle, cheering. “Little fucker’s gettin’ all the glory.” 

Slit just grunted in response. No one expected clear verbal communication from him these days, not with the state of his face. His mouth reached his eye sockets. And he knew his driver would come for him. Nux was eager to please, and would want praise from his lancer specifically.

Not before long, Nux was padding over through the sand. Almost all of his war paint was sweat off and he was grinning from ear to ear. A strip of fabric was dangling from his hand. “Slit, Slit!” He plopped down in the sand on his knees next to this lancer. “I was so close.” He offered the fabric to the other War Boy, “You’re impressed, ain’t ya?” 

Slit noted that Nux’s hands were still chained together. He pointed to the fabric, “And what’s that?” He cautiously poked at it with his index finger. “From the wives!” Nux inched closer, “Dunno exactly, but, ripped it off one of the girls before they pushed me out. Slit, they were so shiny, so chrome—“ 

Slit snatched it from his hands. He began to stand and leaned most of his weight against the hood of their car, “Oh yeah? Bet you’ve never seen girls before, Nux.” The taller War Boy tried to scramble to his feet but Slit just kicked him back down with a boot square to his chest, “Not a scratch on them! And their hair.” He practically whined, “You ain’t even proud of me a little bit?” 

Slit properly sat on the hood of their car while stuffing the fabric into his pocket. He looked down at the other, who was pathetically hoping for praise. “Why would I congratulate you for failure? You were so close and still fucked it up.” 

Nux made a noise in the back of his throat. The lancer grabbed the chain and yanked hard, “How ya gonna make it up to me?” 

The taller War Boy growled, “Slit, you can’t be serious. Everyone is watchin’.” He was pulled forward by the chain, his bound hands going into the sand to keep his balance, “‘Sides, you ain’t do any better…” 

Nux knew this wasn’t about true disappointment. Later, when the bunks were dark, Slit would kiss his wounds and tell him what an accomplished driver he was. But when eyes were on them he was a different person. Nux couldn’t complain as a shiver ran down his spine. 

Slit lifted his chin with two fingertips, “So? I want you.” 

All of their sexual encounters so far had been adventurous and Nux couldn’t deny he enjoyed the additional touch of voyeurism. He was Slit’s, Slit was his, and they wanted everyone else to know. The scarification hadn’t been enough. Slit had given Nux the highlights over his cheekbones and Nux had burned a pattern into Slit’s abs to let everyone know they were claimed. But then they started having sex in semi-public places and it was a thrill for both of them. 

Slit lifted his hips off the hood of the car and slid his pants down. Nux picked up the familiar smell of his lancer, his scent was sweat mixed with sand and the heady smell of his arousal. The lancer pulled the chain forward and Nux had to twist as an awkward position to accommodate. 

“Fuck, Slit.” He squirmed and tried to ignore the strain in his muscles. Nux looked up at the other as Slit settled both of his forearms onto the car, “Well, get on with it.” As soon as he leaned his head back, Nux launched himself forward. 

He knocked Slit onto his stomach then crowded his space. The lancer began to struggle, pushing against the metal below them with his palms so Nux had to pull the chain over his body to keep him close. The driver settled his thighs over Slit, “You always let yer guard down ‘round me.” Slit growled and scratched at the hood which earned him a slap, “Fuck off, Nux. I’m not letting you fuck me against the car.” 

“‘Course not. We might dent her.” Nux carefully reached one leg back, letting his foot settle against the ground. “Gonna let you fuck yourself onto me.” He collapsed back onto the sand and pulled Slit with him. He was in a seated position with Slit reversed in his lap. “And look, already got your pants down for me. Needy slut.” 

Slit hissed before leaning his back flush to Nux’s chest, “If I really wanted to, I could kick ya and get outta this.” The chain hung loosely in front of him, “Or I could break yer nose from here.” He looked over his shoulder at Nux, “You gonna let me turn ‘round?” 

The driver was beaming, “But you won’t, because you want me in ya, Slit.” He pulled back as much as he could and let Slit turn in his arms. The chain rested against his muscular back while his legs settled into the sand across Nux’s lap. “Why don’t ya listen any other time?” 

Slit grunted in response. He was finished with talking. Nux rolled his eyes, well used to his partner’s lack of interest in verbal communication, and let Slit claw him out of his pants. At least he was interested now. Nux could see Slit’s erection’s almost purple tip straining towards his stomach. 

Slit settled his arms over Nux’s shoulders. It was times like this when their severe height difference was a significant advantage to the younger War Boy. “Just fuck me already.” 

Nux didn’t need to be told twice. 

He pushed into Slit without warning. Maybe Nux should have felt guilty for the lack of prep but they were War Boys and slow, affectionate sex wasn’t something any of them expected. When they were in the bunk, in the early hours of the morning, Slit would always make sure he was taken care of. But Nux was a bit softer and Slit was a bit of a masochist, in bed or otherwise. 

Slit hissed through his teeth. He scratched down Nux’s back will his body fought against the intrusion. “You stupid fuck—“ He arched into the car at his back. His muscles twitched against the searing metal. Nux continued until he bottomed out. At least he waited for Slit to stop struggling and adjust. 

When the shorter War Boy leaned his forehead against Nux’s shoulder, he knew it was meant to be a sign that it was okay to continue. “Fucking twat.” That didn’t mean Slit was going to be happy about being taken in front of everyone, especially when he had had plans to bed Nux on his precious car. 

Nux bit into his shoulder before continuing, and sucked a mark onto the pink exposed skin, “Stop whinin’!” He pulled the chain taunt across Slit’s lower back so he had the most use of his hands. He was starting to move and he loved how Slit’s pecks bounced with the movement. 

The lancer wrapped his legs around Nux’s hips for better leverage and Nux took the opportunity to spring forward on his knees. Slit was trapped between the car, the chain, and Nux’s chest. He groaned as Nux started searching for the stop that would make him start begging for it. 

The car started moving with Nux’s thrusts and Slit’s cheek burned under the clay knowing the other War Boys must have noticed by now. 

“‘Ey! ‘Ey, Slit!” Nux dragged Slit’s lower lip through his teeth, “Only want you thinkin’ ‘bout me.” 

He claimed Nux’s lips for his own, all teeth and tongue as they panted from exertion. Slit’s entire body jerked when Nux brushed against his bundle of nerves. The younger War Boy sneered above him, “You like that, yeah, Slit?” He wasn’t gong to give him the satisfaction of a response. 

Slit bit Nux’s neck and worked a few claiming marks into the skin there. Their relationship was built on equality— although with the lancer’s ass full of Nux’s cock it didn’t exactly feel that way— so he would leave Nux with a few parting gifts as compensation. 

Nux groaned, “Close, definitely close.” 

Slit rolled his eyes, trying to feign an unaffected air, “Well, come on, then! We’re fuckin’ in pursuit—“ He was interrupted as a particularly wanton moan was ripped from his lips. He leaned back against the car and fought the keening noises that were threatening to leave him. 

“Slit, you are the worst fuckin’ bottom.” Nux laughed and could feel heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. His thrusts were haphazard at best. He finished with Slit’s teeth scrapping across his shoulder. He lifted his lancer, resting Slit against the hood of the car while his hips sputtered against him to ride out his orgasm. Nux’s hand went to pump Slit’s erection and that pushed the lancer over the edge. 

They were both panting, foreheads leaned together, with Nux leaning all of his weight into Slit. The chain at the lancer’s back was painful and definitely leaving marks. 

“I hate you,” Slit bit out and squirmed against him. They would need to clean up, and quickly, before the cars started moving. 

Nux pressed a kiss to his nose before slipping the chain over his head, “Hate you, too. Now can you clip this stupid chain off me?”

**Author's Note:**

> welp. i don't have any excuses for this.


End file.
